Buono!
Buono! (ボーノ) is a Hello! Project unit consisting of three Hello! Project Kids members: Tsugunaga Momoko and Natsuyaki Miyabi from Berryz Koubou, and Suzuki Airi from °C-ute. The name translates into 'tasty', more specifically when used to imply food possesses a pleasant palate (from Italian, "Good!"). Buono!'s highest selling single is Honto no Jibun with 42,035. Buono!'s lowest selling single is Natsu Dakara with 12,554 History '2007' The unit was officially announced at the Nakayoshi magazine Festival 2007 on July 21, 2007, at Tokyo's Sunshine City in Ikebukuro, and formed to sing both the opening ("Kokoro no Tamago") and ending ("Honto no Jibun") themes for the anime adaptation of the Shugo Chara! manga. Buono! continued to record the ending and opening themes for the first season of the anime. As of the second season, Buono! only recorded the ending themes, as the opening themes were handled by Shugo Chara Egg! and Guardians 4, two other groups formed for the sake of performing'' Shugo Chara!'' music. '2008' In 2008, Buono! became the "advertisement unit" of pizza company Pizza-La, where they are featured in TV commercials and posters which can be found in the various shops in Japan. On February 2, 2008, Buono! released their 2nd single titled Renai Rider. On February 20, 2008, Buono! released their 1st album titled Cafe Buono!. On May 14, 2008, Buono! released their 3rd single titled Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!. On August 20, 2008, Buono! Relased their 4th Single titled Gachinko de Ikou!. On November 12, 2008, Buono! released their 5th single titled Rottara Rottara. '2009' On March 7, 2009, Hello! Project announced that Buono! was to perform at the Japan Expo in Stockholm, Sweden on May 24, 2009, but the convention was cancelled a month earlier on April 21, 2009, due to "the financial change in world economy, severe competition from other festivals/concerts as well as poor ticket sale." On March 11, 2009, it was announced that Buono! will be releasing their 7th Single that is currently untitled on April 29, 2009. On April 1, 2009, their 7th single titled was revealed to be MY BOY, that will be released on April 29, 2009. On June 2, 2009, it was announced that Buono! will be releasing their 8th Single titled "Cosmic Eyes" it will be released on July 22, 2009. On June 23, 2009, Buono! announced that their 8th single title was changed to Take it Easy!. On September 23, 2009 it was announced that Buono! will be releasing their 9th single titled Bravo☆Bravo it will be released on December 16, 2009. On December 19, 2009, it was announced that Buono! will be releasing their 10th Single titled Our Songs and their 3rd album titled We Are Buono! the album will be released on February 10, 2010 and the single will be relased on February 3, 2010. '2010' In early 2010, The anime Shugo Chara! ended and Buono! had no new releases. It was announced that Buono! would resume activities after almost a years haitus in December 2010. Leaving Pony Canyon and moving to the Zetima label. Their 11th single Zassou no Uta is set to release on the 2nd of February 2011. Airi, announced on her blog, that they became the advertisement unit for Pink Dot Waffles, which are located in the mall inside Tokyo Tower. On June 26, 2010, it was announced tha Buono! will be releasing their Best album titled "The Best Buono!" on August 10, 2010. In 2010, Buono! took part in the Hello! Project 2010 Winter Concert Tour Kachou Fuugetsu ~Shuffle Deeto~ which also featured Zoku v-u-den, Tanpopo#, Aa!, Pucchimoni V, Guardians 4, Shin Minimoni, ZYX-α, and High-King. In February, Buono! had there Live 2010 conert entitled We Are Buono! which was also the title for their 3rd album. In April, Profile pictures for Buono’s upcoming album titled Buono! BEST have been released on the official Buono! site. On November 1, 2011, Buono's Live 2011 Winter Live Announced, the scheduled dates for the concert tour are at Yokohama Blitz (Kanagawa) on 02/11 from 14:30/18:30 and at Nanba Hatch (Osaka) on 02/20 from 15:00 / 18:30. On December 1, 2010, it was announced that Buono! will be releasing their 11th single titled Zassou no Uta under zetima. The single will be released on February 2, 2011. '2011' January 1, 2011, Buono’s Official Youtube Channel opened uphttp://www.youtube.com/user/buonochannel, so far containing 13 videos, and 1 of them of Buono introducing themselves. On March 31, 2011, it was announced that Buono! will be releasing their 12th single titled Natsu Dakara! on July 20, 2011. On May 25, 2011, it was announced that Buono! will be releasing their first mini album titled Partenza that will be released on August 10, 2011. It was annoucnced that Buono’s 2011 winter tour will be titled Buono! Live 2011 Winter ～Re;Buono!～ according to the official H!P page for the concert. The date for it being 02/11 at Yokohama Blitz (Kanagawa), 02/19 at Shibuya C.C. Lemon Hall and 02/20 at Nanba Hatch (Osaka). On July 9, 2011, it was announced that Buono! will be staring in a Movie titled "Gomennasai". The Movie is set for release around the Fall. On 28th August it was annouced that Buono! Live Tour 2011summer ~Rock'n Buono!~ 4 will be streamed live on 28/8 at 14:00 (JST) on (buonochannel) YouTube. On September 10, 2011 it was announced that their 13th single titled "DEEP MIND". On December 1, 2011 Buono!’s 11th Single Revealed To Be A Double A-Side Single, Titled Hatsukoi Cider/DEEP MIND On November 12, 2011 it was annouced that Buono! will perform a live in Paris, France. They will perform at La Machine du Moulin Rouge. on February 12, 2012 On December 14, 2011, it was announced that the B side of Buono!'s new single will be used as the ending theme for Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina's TV Drama they will be starring in. 2012 Buono! 2012 LIVE “R・E・A・L” will be the first live for Buono! in Paris, France On February, 10, 2012 Buono! travel to Paris for concert. Members *Tsugunaga Momoko (Leader) *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Suzuki Airi Discography Albums *2008.02.20 Cafe Buono! *2009.02.11 Buono! 2 *2010.02.10 We Are Buono! 'Mini Album' *2011.08.10 Partenza 'Compilations' *2010.08.10 Buono! BEST (Best-Album) *2010.03.10 Shugo Chara! Song♪Best (しゅごキャラ! ソング♪ベスト) Singles #2007.10.31 Honto no Jibun (ホントのじぶん, "True Self") #2008.02.06 Ren'ai Rider (恋愛♥ライダー, Ren'ai Raidaa, "Love Rider") #2008.05.14 Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! #2008.08.20 Gachinko de Ikou! (ガチンコでいこう!, "Do Your Best and Go!") #2008.11.12 Rottara Rottara (ロッタラ ロッタラ, "Lotta Love Lotta Love") #2009.01.21 Co-no-Mi-chi (co・no・mi・chi, "This Road") #2009.04.29 MY BOY #2009.08.26 Take It Easy! #2009.12.16 Bravo☆Bravo (ブラボー☆ブラボー) #2010.02.03 Our Songs #2011.02.02 Zassou no Uta (雑草のうた, "Song of Weeds") #2011.07.20 Natsu Dakara! (夏ダカラ！, "Because It's Summer") #2012.01.18 Hatsukoi Cider/DEEP MIND Others * 2007.12.12 Petit Best 8 (#15 Honto no Jibun) * 2008.12.10 Petit Best 9 (#13 Renai♥Rider) * 2009.12.02 Petit Best 10 (#6 MY BOY) * 2010.12.15 Petit Best 11 (#7 Our Songs) * 2010.12.22 Minna no Idol☆Collection ~TV Anime Hit Song Shuu~ (#5 Honto no Jibun) * 2011.12.07 Petit Best 12 (#16 Zassou no Uta) DVDs 'Clips' * 2010.03.10Buono! CLIPS Vol.1 * 2010.03.17 Shugo Chara! Clip♪Best (Guardians 4, Shugo Chara Egg!, Buono!) 'Concerts' * 2009.05.27] Buono! Live 2009 ~Hybrid ☆ Punch~ (Buono！ライブ2009 ～ハイブリッド☆パンチ～) * 2010.12.19Buono! First Live 2009 ~Winter Festa~ * 2010.05.19 Buono! Live 2010 ~We are Buono!~ * 2010.11.10 Buono! Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ 3 * 2011.02.11 Buono! Live 2011 Winter ～Re;Buono!～ * 2011.08.28 Buono! Live Tour 2011summer ~Rock'n Buono!~ 4 * 2012.02.12 Buono! Live 2012 “R・E・A・L” 'Fan~club Events' * 2008.12.20 Buono! Kessei 1 Shūnen Kinen FC Special Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ (Buono!結成1周年記念 FCスペシャルライブ～Rock'n Buono!～) * 2009.12.16 Buono! Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ 2 'DVD MAGAZINE ' 'Buono! Days' Works 'TV' *2009.12.14 NHK「MUSIC JAPAN」 'Commercials' *2008-2009 Pizza-La *2010 Pink Dot Waffles 'Magazines' *2010.01.23 March issue of "Television" (月刊ザテレビジョン3月号) *2010.01.14 CD The Ta (CDでーた) *2009.12.14 CD The Ta CDでーた *2009.12.09 Bomb *2009.12.01 HYPER HOBBY *2009.09.10 Yang Yang (ヤンヤン) *2009.09.09 Bomb *2009.08.23 Kindai *2009.08.12 CD The Ta (CDでーた) *2009.04.28 TV station *2009.04.23 Kindai *2009.04.14 CD The Ta (CDでーた) Publications 'Photobooks' 'In Concert' *2010.02.20 LIVE TOUR PHOTO DOCUMENT "Buono! First Live Tour 2009 ~ Winter Festa! ~" *2011.05.09 Buono! Live 2011 winter ~Re; Buono!~ LIVE PHOTO DOCUMENT Triva *Is the only group in Hello! Project that uses a Live Band for most of their Concerts. *Is the last group made for the anime Shugo Chara! that didn't disband when the anime ended. *Had switched labels after the end of the anime Shugo Chara!. *Every couple of singles, the group rotates the center girl. *They have their own Youtube channel. *Made commercials for Pizza-La. *The group is made up of Hello! Project Kids members. *Their debut single Honto no Jibun is the best-selling Hello! Project Kids single ever. *Had a year hiatus in 2010 when the anime Shugo Chara! ended. *They are the second group in Japan to broadcast a concert live on Youtube. It streamed live on their channel (buonochannel) on August 28th. *Originally when they were formed there was no leader. However after gaining popularity they decided that a leader was needed and appointed Tsugunaga Momoko as leader. Finding a leader was the subject of their 1st DVD magazine. Total Sales Count External Links *Official Website *Official Blog *Official Youtube Channel Category:Hello! Project Category:Berryz Koubou Category:C-ute Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Shugo Chara! Groups Category:2007 Groups Category:Buono! Category:Revived Units